Betrayal
by Dreamscometrue16
Summary: Tyler betrays Val's trust
1. Chapter 1

**Tyval Series: 5**

 **Betrayal**

 _ **By: Dreamscometrue16**_

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. They are owned solely by Disney

Summary: Tyler betrays Val's trust.

Val was meeting Tyler at an after homecoming party. Tyler was already there. Val and Tyler have been together a little over a year now. Tyler was in a corner of their friend's house when Heather Stillmore approached him and started a conversation.

Val has just arrived at the party and Catie met her outside.

Catie: Val Hey.

Val: Hey have you seen Tyler anywhere?

Catie: Oh hey Catie I'm so glad to see you….That's really what you meant to say right?

Val smiled.

Val: I'm sorry Catie, just told Tyler I'd meet him here.

Catie: I think I saw him over by the "punch" table in the living room

Val: Great Thanks….I'll just let him know I'm here. Be right back.

Val walked through the house saying hi to people here and there when she finally spotted Tyler. What she saw though stopped her in her tracks. Tyler and Heather were in a lip lock. It was a few seconds of her standing there before they broke apart, and it looked like Tyler had been the one to push her away, but shouldn't that have happened immediately?

Tyler pushed her away and happened to look up to see Val staring at them with a crushed look on her face. Val turned and walked away as fast as her legs, and the people in her way would let her.

Tyler: Val!

Val continued to walk steadily towards the door. Tyler caught up to her and grabbed her arm lightly to stop her.

Tyler: Val that's not what it looked like.

Val looked into his eyes.

Val: Let me go

Tyler looked at her pleading with her to hear him out.

Val: I can't talk about this right now.

Tyler dropped her arm and Val walked out. Tyler put his hands up to cover his face, then rubbed his forehead. With the commotion that they caused, Hank found his way over to Tyler.

Hank: What was that all about?

Tyler: I just made a huge mistake.

Tyler said without taking his eyes off the door where Val just walked out.


	2. Chapter 2

_Italicized words are from the song "Where to now" from Cider Sky_

 **THE NEXT DAY**

The phone was ringing at the Lanier house.

Brooke: Hello?

Tyler: Brooke its Tyler…Is Val there?

Brooke: Actually she wanted me to tell you that she'll be in the park on the bench at about 7. Do you know what she's talking about?

Tyler sighed

Tyler: Yes

 _Tell me where to now 'cause the lights are up_  
Val was sitting on the bench with her knees by her chest when Tyler approached. Tyler stood off in the distance just watching her.

 _And the covers and the gloves are off_

Val looked over at him and slowly stood. Tyler walked slowly towards her.

 _There's no win or lose so go ahead make your move_

Tyler: You look beautiful.

Val looked down and away, with hurt shown in her eyes.

Tyler: I wish you would have given me time to explain last night.

 _Let's just pray that it's good enough_

Val looked back into his eyes.

Tyler: Please say something.

Val took a deep breath

 _There's a war in my heart getting tired of fighting_

Val: You ruined everything.

Tyler looked away hurt.

Tyler: Val…I'm telling you it wasn't what it looked like. I would never do that to you.

 _When you say that you love me it hurts like lightning_

Val: It looked like you were kissing Heather Stillmore.

Tyler: That's where you got it wrong…She kissed me.

Val: I didn't see you pushing her away.

 _Where to now  
Who knows_

Tyler: I did push her away…She surprised me ok. I never wanted to kiss her.

Val looked down.

 _Where to now  
Who knows_

Tyler: Please just hear me out.

Val looked back into his eyes.

 _Where to now  
Who knows_

Tyler: I was standing in the corner trying to get some punch when she showed up and we were talking about football. Hank got my attention for a second then when I turned back to Heather she kissed me.

Val looked down and took a deep breath.

 _Someone stop the clock before the good gets lost_

Tyler: Please say something.

Val: Tyler….I want to believe you…

 _Before my heart has to start again_

Tyler: Then believe me. Val we were friends for years before we got together, we know each other, and you have no reason not to trust me.

 _Will I go alone or will you bring me home_

Val: I don't want to get hurt here Tyler. When I saw you guys kissing my heart broke and shattered into thousands of pieces….That really hurt.

 _You see through my eyes like broken windows_

Tyler softened his tone.

Tyler: I know.

 _So tell me if we're dying before I let go_

Val's eyes filled with tears.

Val: I think we should take a break. _  
Where to now_  
 _Who knows_  
Tyler: What!?

He knew he sounded hysterical, but he didn't care.

Val: We need a break, because you need to know what you want, and I need to know what you want.

 _Where to now  
Who knows _

Tyler: What I want is to be with you.

Val closed her eyes, and tears slid down her cheeks.

 _Where to now_

 _Who knows_

Val: Show me then. You can't paste this back together with words.

Tyler's eyes filled with tears.

Tyler: Please don't do this. I don't know what I'll do without your heart.

 _Where to now_

 _Who knows_

Tyler placed his hand over her heart, as tears fell steadily down his face.

Val: I'm sorry.

Val said crying. She detached herself from him and walked away leaving Tyler in the park.

 _Bitter bleeds bitter bleeds this heart  
Bitter bleeds bitter bleeds this heart_


End file.
